


Fernweh.

by LoonarLilies



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonarLilies/pseuds/LoonarLilies
Summary: Fernweh.[ noun ]an ache for distant places.a desire to travel.- she's sad and seungkwan wants to know why -
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Original Female Character(s)





	Fernweh.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a random oneshot I came up with bc I myself would really like to travel again oof

She was looking around the cafe. Everything seemed so dull, so grey and not like her favorite place at all.  
"You look so sad, babe. What is it?"  
"I don't know.. I should love being here on a date with you. But I don't, for some reason."  
The waitress was smiling at her when their eyes met. She smiled back, but not wholeheartedly, which she would normally do.  
Something just seemed off about this place, but she couldn't pinpoint what exactly it was.  
"Huh? Shall we go somewhere else? The cinema or the park? This is our day today, I promised that we'd do whatever you want to do!"  
"I know you promised me that, and I'm really thankful for that. I just can't exactly tell you what I want, or what the thing is that makes this feel.. not right, which makes me so... sad."  
"If you don't know what it exactly is, do you maybe now what caused it? Maybe we can somehow get to the solution that way?"

She looked into the eyes of her, just a few months older, boyfriend. The look in his face practically drowned her in sincerity and the feeling of being loved, but also in worries.  
Which was reasonable.  
She normally never behaved like that.  
"I... don't really know that either. I just woke up today and suddenly.. everything seemed colorless. As if someone sucked all the color out of every single thing. My plants weren't as green as they were yesterday, the orange juice was dusty yellow looking, instead of a bright orange. Even your blue hair isn't blue any more, just grey-ish."  
"... Are you sure we shouldn't get you to the hospital?"  
She had to laugh at her boyfriend, although she figured out just a second after she had started to laugh that this wasn't a joke, but that he expressed a serious worry of his.  
"Don't worry, nothing's wrong with me physically. I just don't feel like I can be my best today. I'm sorry for ruining our wonderful date."  
Now she was sad, thinking of how he practically begged his manager to give him a free day so he could at least spend some time with her after he couldn't even celebrate her 20th birthday with her.  
"Ah, don't worry about it, Lu! We can just... have a nice date-day at your home, watching some movies? Would that sound better to you?"  
Hearing him say his nickname for her made her heart jump, just as it did on the day he used it for the first time. At least _something_ in her brain was still working right.  
"Yeah sure, let's do that. Maybe we can also play some games?"

Some hours later, already well into the night, the couple sat next to each other on Luna's bed, not paying attention to the movie playing in the background. They were looking out of the window and up into the sky, sighing, as always, about how much the light pollution of Seoul compromised the view on the stars and their constellations.  
"Kwanie?"  
"Hm?"  
The sleepy voice of her boyfriend told her that she had probably woken him up from a 10-second nap. But that wasn't something she wasn't used to, neither was she mad about it.   
He was a busy man, never getting enough sleep, not nearly as much as a grown up with his kind of packed schedule should get.  
"I think I know why I was feeling so weird and sad today."  
Suddenly he sat up straight, looking at his girlfriend with a surprised, but very happy, expression.  
"You do? What is it? Tell me! And what can I do to make you feel better?"

She laid her head on his shoulder, breathing in deeply before exhaling the air slowly, making her boyfriend giddier, to hear her answer, by the second.  
"Did I ever tell you of the place my parents and I went to almost every summer holiday? Before I graduated High School?"  
"You mean that island where you spent half of the time chilling in the sun and the other half studying while sitting at the beach?"  
"Yeah, exactly that one." She chuckled at the fact that he remembered those specific details from when she had told him about her favorite vacation spot.  
"I remember it, yes. What about it?"  
"I miss it."  
Her boyfriend tilted his head a bit. "...huh?"  
"I.. miss that island. I haven't been there in so long, that place which is practically my second home."  
"And... because you miss it, everything looks like you're wearing a weird kinda pair of glasses all day?"  
"Seems like it, yes. I guess I just miss those bright and natural colors I saw every time I've been there. The luscious green plants, real plants, not plastic ones. The deep blue sea, colored like your hair, but it also being able to turn turquoise when you look at it from the right angle. The flowers blooming in all of the colors of the rainbow... All of that."  
He nodded, seemingly understanding where his girlfriend was coming from.  
"Don't get me wrong! Seoul is great, moving here from overseas was one of the best things I could have ever done... but I just miss this damn island and all of its different colors."  
She smiled, defeated because she knew there was almost no way in heaven she could go there soon enough to satisfy her need of being there _now_.

Seungkwan grabbed the blanket that was laying behind them, putting it over her shoulders as he knew it always made her feel more at home, safe.  
"I can only make a guess from what you've told me about that place.. but it really must be as beautiful as I imagine paradise to be?"  
"It is paradise to me, Kwanie. There's no place I love more, only places where I am with you could top that island."

For a few minutes, both of them didn't say anything and just cuddled, still looking straight out of the window, knowing well enough what the other felt without having to look at each other.  
Then, her boyfriend gave Luna a kiss on the cheek.  
"You know what? We should go there together. Some time next month. We have some free days coming up anyway, and I don't have any additional schedule."  
Him saying this made her tear up.  
"I'll ask the manager tomorrow, and he'll have to give me the permission to do this as this is obviously an emergency situation."  
He could feel how his shirt got a few wet spots where her head was laying.  
"You told me so much about that island, we can't just _not_ go there now!"

Her arms found their way around his waist and Luna pulled herself as close to her boyfriend as she could, putting her head onto his chest, leaning onto it, and giving in to her emotions. "I love you so much."


End file.
